Seduction by Ice Cream
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: There were other ways to spend a hot day than spying on your friends. They were, however, not necessarily better ways. Shounen ai MomoEi, 5trueloves entry.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: The fifth and last one of my **5trueloves** Eiji fics, this one pairing him with Momo, the prompt being _Procrastination_.

I can't be the only one to ever have thought of this pairing, what with how much time they spend together spying on others...

* * *

Seduction by Ice Cream  


* * *

It was, Eiji decided, far too hot to do anything. The only proper way to spend such a day would be to combine a fan or two, something cold to drink, and some good manga and music to pass the time and definitely no moving at all. 

Yet here he was, sneaking around the bushes, keeping an eye on two of his team mates.

"I can't believe they'd actually voluntarily go for a walk on a day like this, nyaa," he muttered. "They must really want to spend time together!"

"That's right, that's definitely right," said Momo next to him, likewise hidden behind the bush and spying on the presumed couple. "It's definitely suspicious, isn't it?"

"It is," Eiji agreed. "I mean, those two have absolutely nothing in common! Why would they want to walk around the town, just the two of them?"

Momo nodded enthusiastically. They moved to the next bush as their targets moved as well, apparently having no hurry at all. This was a blessing, really; if they had moved any faster Eiji wouldn't have had the energy to stalk them in such heat.

Suddenly, Eiji spotted something nearby that absolutely demanded his attention. "Be right back," he said quietly to Momo before sneaking away from the bushes, carefully avoiding getting into their targets' sight. A moment later he returned, an ice cream in tow.

"Oo, ice cream," Momo said. "Treat me to one, too, Eiji-senpai!"

"No, I won't," Eiji said determinedly. "For once, you have to buy it for yourself, nyaa!"

"But I don't have any money with me!" Momo complained. "I left it all home! Won't you lend me some?" he then asked hopefully.

"And never see my money again? Keep dreaming." Eiji winked. "Oh, it must be so hard to be in this heat, unless you have a nice, cold ice cream to help you stay cool..." With this, he closed his eyes as he licked the ice cream, very much enjoying teasing the other boy.

Suddenly, he felt hot breath on his face. Eyes snapping open, he saw Momo's face only inches from his. The younger boy was licking his lips with a smug grin.

"You are right, Eiji-senpai, you are definitely right," Momo said cheerfully. "Nothing beats an ice cream on a hot day." Then, he again licked Eiji's ice cream.

"Momo!" Eiji exclaimed. "You can't do that?"

"Who says so?" Another grin. Another lick.

"I do." Eiji took a lick, himself.

"Well, tough luck, Eiji-senpai." Lick, lick.

They eyed each other challengingly over the ice cream, licking furiously. Neither was about to back down.

Suddenly Eiji's tongue connected with something that definitely wasn't ice cream.

"Hmm." Momo smirked as he finally backed down. "Didn't know you liked me that much, Eiji-senpai," he said.

"Nyaa, Momo is stupid," Eiji said, slightly flustered. "It's your fault for stealing my ice cream!"

"No, it's your fault for not being a responsible senpai and treating me to one," Momo countered.

"Your fault for being so greedy," protested Eiji.

"You are the greedy one, kissing me like that," came the cheerful response. "You could have at least given a proper kiss instead of a lousy one like that, you could have done at least that!"

"That wasn't even a kiss!" Eiji snapped, his cheeks flushed. "You just licked your way through my ice cream – and it was indeed mine, mind you – and licked my tongue! If anybody, it was you who sucks at kissing!"

"Oh, yeah?" Momo raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Momo was yet to learn, it appeared, that Eiji could be quite a daredevil sometimes. Or perhaps he was counting on that fact. Either way, he had hardly any time to protest as suddenly Eiji was again just inches away from him, and then the inches turned to centimetres, and then there was nothing there as Eiji's lips were pressed against Momo's.

This kiss, Momo had to admit, was by no means lousy. Of course, it was not a mind-blowing one, but it was good, so good that he found himself returning it. The remains of the ice cream fell to the ground, forgotten, as the two concentrated on each other.

Before long, they had forgotten they were in a public park. They had also forgotten the two people they were supposed to spy on. However, they were rather painfully reminded of this as a shocked voice suddenly spoke right next to them.

"Eiji?" asked Oishi, his eyes wide. "Momo?"

"See, Oishi-senpai? It's just like I said," Echizen said, tugging his cap down. "They are always doing something weird like this. Spying on other people probably turns them on." With a snort, he added an unsurprising, "Mada mada dane."

"It's not that, nyaa!" Eiji protested, his face fiercely red as he pushed Momo away. "There was just ice cream and Momo licked me and –" He stopped, probably realising his explanation sounded even more suspicious than their current activities.

"Um, Eiji, no details, please," Oishi said with an uneasy expression. "I'm happy for the two of you and all, but I'd really rather not hear such things..."

"But it's not like that!" Eiji tried to explain. "I don't – I wouldn't –"

"Sadly, you just kissed me and they saw it," Momo said, grinning. Apparently he wasn't horribly upset about this state of things. "What's the problem, anyway? Do you like Oishi-senpai instead?"

Now, both Oishi and Eiji flushed. "I don't like Oishi!" Eiji announced fiercely. "Well, I do like him, but not like that and you know it, nyaa!"

"Great!" Momo grinned even more brightly. "Then there's no problem, right?"

"There is too a problem!" Eiji said before being rather forcefully dragged away by Momo. It might be noted by an observer familiar with Eiji – such as Oishi was – that he wasn't really trying to resist.

Oishi and Echizen were left behind to look after them. "Momo and Eiji?" Oishi asked quietly. "I never could have guessed."

"Honestly," Echizen sighed, his face shielded by his cap. "How they can have such energy in this heat is beyond me..."


End file.
